


craving heartbreak

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Romantic Friendship, Tour life, this definitely happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: He should've called it a night a drink ago, two maybe, but Alex had been singing, albeit deliriously, to Leonard Cohen, the dirtiest grin plastering his face.





	craving heartbreak

With a deep, unconscious sigh which not even practical politeness can prevent him from uttering, Miles flops down into the couch to shake off the reeling sensation off his head. He can barely tell the time, and enough is enough. He should've called it a night a drink ago, two maybe, but Alex had been singing, albeit deliriously, to Leonard Cohen, the dirtiest grin plastering his face. The lyrics could even be made up, and Miles wouldn't be able to tell.

 

" _And I want to travel with ya, and I want to travel blind—_ "

 

"Alex, can I get some shut-eye, please? For fuck's sake," Miles says, rubbing digits onto his dampened temple. 

 

And then Alex is quiet, until he sweeps a thumb down his guitar and chirps, "Miles?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're my Suzanne, you know that, right?"

 

Chuckling, Miles sits up to get a proper look of his companion laying on the bed. Alex's got his chin tipped upward, his eyes to the empty ceiling. His guitar is resting awkwardly on his stomach, one of his hands gripping the upper neck of the instrument. From the looks of it, he might be the drunker of the two.

 

"Al?" Miles barks genially.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I know."

 

This time, Alex turns his head and faces him. Opening his mouth as if to yawn, he frowns, "Know what?"

 

Miles cackles, his eyes watering. Drunk Alex is _so_ fun.

 

"Nevermind," he smiles.

 

Alex looks confused but doesn't press Miles on it, blinking heavily up at the other.

 

"D'ya want a little sleepy, love?" Miles asks, still somewhat smiling. He's actually, genuinely worn out, and so is Alex. At this point, both of them are just blabbering and wasting precious rest hours, and the bed has never looked this enticing.

 

Shifting, Alex blindly grabs a pillow and tucks it under his cheek. He then looks up at Miles, like he's asking for an approval.

 

"That's it," Miles nods. "And I'm off now," and the Scouser takes his time getting up, the metal pullers of his leather jacket's zippers jingling alive as he does. 

 

Unexpectedly, Alex catches Miles' arm as he passes him by. "You're leaving?" He tilts his head to one side, looking more awake than he's ever been the entire night, "Where to?"

 

"My room? That bed ain't big enough for you an' me."

 

Alex pouts petulantly. "But you're living in my garden."

 

"'Am not."

 

"Are too," Alex says, his lips pursing. 

 

" _Alex_."

 

Scoffing, Alex lets go of Miles' hand, if not reluctantly. "Fine."

 

"You sleep tight now," Miles says, reaching out to ruffle Alex's pre-disheveled hair. 

 

Alex huffs. "Give us a kiss, Miles," he mutters, his lashes casting a shadow over his cheekbones.

 

Miles is giddy enough to humor him. The hand previously petting Alex's hair is now tugging tight, tilting his face up and Miles wastes no time diving in, lips warm and hot against Alex's wet ones. Miles pokes his tongue out, tasting fruit and sweat and he would've got lost in it if not by Alex's blatant, vulgar moan that puts the ground back under his feet. Pulling away, Alex's mouth lingers for a moment before he's blinking awake, his face scarlet.

 

And then Miles is smiling, mirroring the one splitting wider and wider on Alex's face, and before they know it they're losing it. 

 

"'Night, sailor," Miles says, a dying giggle on his throat. 

 

"Good night, Miles," Alex waves lazily.

 

Miles' hand is on the door handle when he hears Alex breaking out into a perfect, graceless rendition of Leonard Cohen's _Suzanne_. Laughing as the door shuts, he mumbles along to the words.

 

" _They are leaning out for love and they will lean that way forever..._ "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first puppets fic and it's trash
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~it's because i've been listening to nancy sinatra all fucking night~~


End file.
